bullyfanonfandomcom-20200214-history
An Hoàng
An Hoàng is an Original Character created by Lucky107. Appearance An is seventeen years old in spite of her junior status at Bullworth Academy, but her short stature tends to give her a younger appearance. She's brawny and well-built, though it's not always obvious at a glance. Given her dominantly Vietnamese makeup, An is tan with black hair and brown eyes. She wears her hair in a quiff reminiscent of the 1950's rockabilly scene. She does not have tattoos, but she has four piercings: one silver ring in her right earlobe and three silver rings along the shell of her left ear. An wears the standard girl's uniform in blue, with one minor alteration: she wears a denim vest over her white blouse for the pockets in which she keeps her cigarettes. Come winter, she adds a blue Bullworth vest and exchanges the denim for a black leather jacket. She wears an old tank-top and a pair of Bullworth track pants when she sleeps and dresses in an orange prison jumpsuit for Halloween. Characteristics In spite of her size, An comes from a rough background that encouraged the early formation of a tough character. She's aggressive to a fault and quick to pick a fight, though she's not inherently bad. It's a known fact that she speaks before she has a chance to think her words through. Her street smarts outweigh her book smarts. It's implied that her literacy is below average and that she performs especially poorly in Mr. Hattrick's math class. Any academic subject is a challenge for her. While her social skills are a little bit rough around the edges, An is a social butterfly and enjoys the company of those she gets on with. She typically doesn't display aggression towards other students on campus unless those students are preppies, with whom she will engage in petty name-calling and blatant provocation. An is a reckless girl who will do just about anything on a dare if she thinks it might impress her peers. At her best she's considered to be something of a daredevil, while at her worst she might be considered rather self-destructive. It should be noted that An shows prominent signs of kleptomania, a trait she has become well-known for both in town and around campus, even if Dr. Crabblesnitch has yet to catch her in the act. History An Hoàng was born in Bullworth, New Hampshire on November 2, 1989. Life at home was rough: her very conception had been a feeble attempt to patch up a failing marriage. What her parents lacked prior to her birth certainly wasn't corrected by the arrival of a newborn baby and, after years of verbal disagreement, her mother made the decision to move back home to Manchester. An was eight years old. She and her father remained in New Coventry, where he owned the failing Slab 'O Meat deli. In spite of his best efforts to raise his daughter right, his struggle to divide his time equally between running a business and raising a child put a lot of strain on their delicate relationship. An began spending more and more time on the street, a rebellious attempt to win her father's attention. At twelve she was acquainted with a handful of local thugs in Blue Skies Industrial Park—where she had first experience with the power of love and self-destruction. By the end of the seventh grade she had all but dropped out of public school in order to pursue a painkiller addiction. That vicious downward spiral peaked when An's mother married a successful college professor in Manchester and an overdose put An in the hospital. Through her mother's influence an outpatient treatment regimen was arranged with the local Bullworth Academy, who boasted a history of reform and rehabilitation. It was decided that An would reside on campus to remove her from the toxic environments that had previously influenced her poor choices while striving to officially complete her education. An was fifteen years old when she finally started back at school, then the oldest freshman in her class. Relationships Mentors : Johnny Vincent An meets Johnny Vincent in her freshman year after finding herself outmatched in a fight against Bryce Montrose in Old Bullworth Vale, when Johnny steps into the fight to even the odds. In spite of her shortcomings in the fight, he respects what he sees in An and officially invites her into his gang on a recommendation made by Lefty Mancini. Over the course of An's time within the greaser clique, she develops a rose-coloured idolization for Johnny because of his genuine respect for his followers. That overzealous admiration eventually manifests itself into violent outbursts against anyone who wrongs him and, later, those who An perceives to have wronged him. The entire relationship comes to a head late into An's junior year at Bullworth Academy: once Johnny breaks things off with Lola Lombardi, he falsely believes that An was only looking out for the best interests of the whole while An discovers that she has idolized Johnny all out of proportion. * Moving forward, they learn to respect each other under far more realistic standards in what becomes a much healthier and comradery-based friendship. : Lucky De Luca An meets Lucky De Luca in her freshman year and, after flunking out of math and English within her first semester at Bullworth Academy, he agrees to take her on in a role similar to a tutor. Even with his best efforts to keep her afloat, however, the two wind up as classmates in summer school that same year. Over the course of the summer the two form a brother-sister relationship. Lucky never gives up on An, no matter how much she struggles with her academics, but he himself struggles to balance his academic career with the weight of a troubled life at home. In an effort to return the favour of his generosity, An offers to share Lucky's personal burdens in a move that solidifies their budding friendship. * With a clean slate going into her sophomore year, Lucky suggests that An make a special effort to stay on top of her classes so that she can take extra credit during the summer instead of playing catch-up. He's attempting to skip an entire year on extra credit in order to make up for a year that he lost due to a familial crisis and he has faith she could also pull it off. An's rejuvenated sense of self-worth as a student is lost, however, when she learns that her father's deli has gone out of business. She must balance part-time work with her summer classes in order to supplement her father's lost income, a burden that distracts from her ambitions immensely and ultimately puts her behind in her dreams of graduating as a senior in her third year. Love Interests : Gord Vendome An meets Gord Vendome in her sophomore year when, on a drunken dare by Peanut Romano, she puts in an application for the bulletin board call for a house servant to work at Harrington House and winds up selected for the job. She never does forgive Peanut for that. The job lasts all of a day when An is humiliated by Gord by being asked to wear a servant's uniform while on duty, but she steals a golden Glass Jaw keychain from him on her way out. From that point forward the two become highly volatile rivals, often unable to be within the same vicinity without provoking hostility. That hostility continues to escalate until early into her junior year, when one chance encounter at the auto shop helps to change their perspective. * Unlike his relationships with Lola Lombardi and Jimmy Hopkins, what Gord shares with An is not an open secret - in fact, it's a very closely-guarded secret on account of their prominent history as rivals. They continue to meet in secret for a couple of months, but they find themselves at odds during the rumble in New Coventry and, when push comes to shove, their loyalty lies with their reputation. * They separate, a decision that winds up affecting An far more than she had anticipates it will, and they do not speak again until An finds herself in the hospital following a visit to Blue Skies Industrial Park. * After a bold reconciliation that confirms his interest in her to all of her friends, an even bolder prom proposal ensues: in spite of An's hesitation to attend the prom in the first place, Gord all but invites himself as her date as a means of attending—''in front of his friends''. An accepts. In a move that shatters the confines of strict social barriers and defies the burden of peer pressure, An and Gord attend her junior prom together. : Gurney An meets Gurney during her time as a dropout in Blue Skies Industrial Park, sometime after being notoriously struck by Omar Romero and undergoing surgery to remove a cracked tooth. The drug dependency that follows her surgery manifests into a dependency on Gurney, who raids his mother's medicine cabinet for a small profit. At first it's the difference in age that attracts An to Gurney romantically. He's the oldest of the dropouts at that time and, in a way, the perception of his maturity leads her to believe she's on an acceptable path in life. It's no secret among their friends that Gurney is more or less using An with no real romantic attachments, but the exchange of favours for pills is mutually beneficial in the absence of money. In spite of its toxicity, the relationship continues until An undergoes a detoxification and is enrolled at Bullworth Academy as a part of her outpatient treatment conditions, where she is scheduled to frequent visits with both Nurse McRae and Dr. Bambillo to ensure the long-term success of her rehabilitation. The two do not interact after her enrollment. Best Friends : Angie Ng An meets Angie Ng at the start of her freshman year at Bullworth Academy, where the two are to be roommates, alongside Angie's childhood best friend, Christy Martin. It becomes clear almost immediately that Angie is interested in becoming friends while Christy is adamantly against it. * For the duration of An's first year back in the classroom, Angie acts as her companion and provides valuable guidance that helps her make the transition back into student life. In spite of their seemingly close friendship during this time, Angie never pries for information on An's background in spite of a plethora of rumors that circulate about it. Their opposites-attract dynamic acts as a neutralizer, helping to simmer down An's aggression while subsequently boosting Angie's self-confidence. It doesn't take long for the spark between An and Christy to become a flame, though, and right at the center of it is their friendship with Angie. In spite of Christy's often petty attacks on An, Angie remains loyal to their long-standing history as childhood friends and it's An who takes the necessary steps to remove herself from the equation. At the end of her freshman year An requests a room change, ultimately ending her friendship with Angie. : Lefty Mancini An meets Lefty Mancini at the start of her freshman year at Bullworth Academy where the two share an art class. * He recognizes her from their shared grade school classes as children and ultimately acts as her 'in' to the greasers. Over the course of their freshman year together Lefty and An pal around outside of school frequently, with Lefty being one of the few students to begin treating An as just 'one of the guys'. He's aware that her background isn't without baggage, but aids in her reintegration into student life irregardless. It's a direct result of his vouching for her with Johnny Vincent that An is invited to join the greasers towards the end of her freshman year. It isn't until the end of their sophomore year, however, that their friendship is tried against the devastation of An's father's deli going out of business. In light of the news, the first person An thinks to contact is Lefty and he establishes himself as the voice of reason she's so often been without. * He becomes the one person in her life that she can trust with anything, solidifying himself as the Duckie to her Andie. Friends : Beatrice Trudeau An meets Beatrice Trudeau at the start of her sophomore year at Bullworth Academy, where the two are to be roommates. In spite of a rocky start on account of An's intimidating presence, the two come to an understanding: Beatrice offers An biology and chemistry tutoring in exchange for protection around campus from bullies. What begins in a mutually beneficial arrangement between two perfect strangers slowly evolves into a friendship, albeit an awkward one on account of their many differences. An has few qualms with the nerds on account of her budding friendship with Beatrice, even managing to simmer down retaliation talks against Thad Carlson for an assault against Peanut with a yardstick. By the end of An's junior year, the two are quite close. As she continues to talk about graduation in favour of her junior prom, Beatrice is one of her many acquaintances who aims to talk some sense into her. The two continue their arrangement when An decides to return for a senior year - a decision she does not make lightly, but comes to accept as a valid choice with the aid of Beatrice's consolation. : Hal Esposito An meets Hal Esposito in her sophomore year when he begins attending Bullworth Academy and is recruited by the greasers. As frequent patrons of Burgers, the two become fast friends during his first year and establish a friendly foundation. While the two are little more than good acquaintances throughout the first two years of their friendship, their relationship really blossoms towards the end of An's junior year. After witnessing his friends' chaotic approach to prom, Hal confides in An once it becomes established that she will be remaining for a senior year about his insecurities about his weight. In particular, Hal is worried about his inability to win the affections of Eunice Pound before his own junior prom. An agrees to coach Hal through a strict fitness regimen at the school's gym facility and, while the results of her effort are more or less a success, the friendship they forge during that time becomes far more valuable than a few shed pounds. : Jimmy Hopkins An meets Jimmy Hopkins in her junior year when he begins attending Bullworth Academy, but they don't become officially acquainted until winter of that year, when he set his sights on dominating the greasers. Their relationship feels the strain of Jimmy's affiliation with the preppies and his inherent desire to rob the notoriously independent clique of their dominance within the social hierarchy doesn't help, but it's his rough-around-the-edges charisma that speaks to An the strongest. Of the greasers, she becomes his loudest advocate when reasoning with their stubborn leader, Johnny Vincent. That budding trust falters when Johnny winds up spending time at the Happy Volts Asylum and takes out his frustration on his alliance with Jimmy. An aids Jimmy in coming to an understanding with Johnny by rooting out the source of their trouble: the infamous dropouts. * An's history with the dropouts - and with the territory of Blue Skies in general - makes her a valuable ally when it comes to dealing with them. She initially points Jimmy towards an old acquaintance and ex-roommate, Zoe Taylor, for guidance in dealing with the dropouts, but is later persuaded to accompany him back into her old haunt. Her time as his companion culminates in being jumped by her one-time mentor and friend, Omar Romero, in an attack that puts her in the hospital. In spite of the circumstances, An and Jimmy remain friends into her senior year at Bullworth Academy. Acquaintances : Karen Johnson An meets Karen Johnson at the start of her junior year at Bullworth Academy, where the two are to be roommates. In spite of both the age difference and their differing interests, the two are friendly throughout the remainder of An's time at the academy. What really binds An and Karen together is their joint acquaintance with Karen's jock mentor from the basketball team. : Luis Luna An meets Luis Luna in her freshman year after the two are introduced through their mutual friend, Lefty Mancini. At the time Luis is still a greaser and has been associating with the kids from New Coventry all of his life, so the two hit it off well. What should be a solid foundation for a friendship eventually fades when Luis leaves the greasers for the jocks, even though he continues to remain acquainted with the members of his old clique without animosity. : Peter Kowalski An meets Peter Kowalski in her sophomore year when he begins attending Bullworth Academy, but they don't become officially acquainted until winter of the following year, when his friend, Jimmy Hopkins, set his sights on dominating the greasers. While the two are as different as night and day, never really meant to endure a lasting friendship, they do form a temporary bond over their joint concern for Jimmy. In what passes for their only real interaction, An recruits Pete after escaping from the rumble in New Coventry in an effort to prevent Johnny from killing Jimmy at the Junkyard. * They maintain little contact after their one-off mission together, but An doesn't continue to push Pete around like most of the tougher students do and he knows - especially where Jimmy is concerned - that he can count on An's loyalty. : Ricky Pucino An meets Ricky Pucino in her freshman year after the two are introduced through their mutual friend, Lefty Mancini. At that time he is involved with a fellow greaser girl, Patti, with whom An is also acquainted with. Ricky sees considerable promise in An and is one of the members to vouch for her place within the clique. When Patti decides to leave Bullworth with the football team's quarterback, following him to a prestigious out-of-state college at the promise of large fraternity parties, Ricky falls apart. He becomes so completely hung up on the loss of his girl that he drives an unintentional wedge between himself and An before they have a chance to form any lasting friendship. : Zoe Taylor An meets Zoe Taylor at the start of her sophomore year at Bullworth Academy, where the two are to be roommates. While there is never enough commonality between them to form a friendship, she and Zoe never experience the sort of bad blood to spark a rivalry, either. In fact, with the amount of time the two spend around the gym throughout the year, they very easily could have become friends. Unfortunately, for having the mind to speak out against Mr. Burton's unsolicited advances, Zoe is expelled from Bullworth Academy before they ever have the chance. Rivals : Christy Martin An meets Christy Martin at the start of her freshman year at Bullworth Academy, where the two are to be roommates, alongside Christy's childhood best friend, Angie Ng. In spite of An's budding friendship with Angie, the same is never the case between her and Christy. Right from the get-go Christy's jealousy of An manifests: An is different, exotic on account of her mysterious history, and Christy fears Angie is falling for it. When petty insults and general unpleasantness towards An fail to get the message across that she's intruding, she takes to including Angie in those attacks in an effort to self-destructively remove herself from the friendship triangle. It doesn't take long for things to escalate towards unbearable, but even in the face of Christy's cruelty Angie stands by her loyalty to their long-standing friendship. In the end it falls on An to take the necessary steps to defuse the situation, requesting a room change that ultimately ends her friendship with Angie. On account of the bad blood between An and Christy that remains for the duration of their high school life, she and Angie never have a chance to properly reconcile while attending Bullworth Academy. : Lola Lombardi An meets Lola Lombardi in her freshman year and, for a short time, the two share some semblance of friendship under a respect for their senior member, Patti. It doesn't last, though, and An's growing paranoia about the stability of the clique doesn't help. Into An's junior year she begins to question the impact Johnny Vincent's turbulent relationship with Lola is having on the outward appearance of the clique. As their respected and revered leader, his consistently allowing himself to look weak on account of a woman makes the entire clique look weak and that gets under An's skin in ways she doesn't know how to handle. When rumors spread that Lola has taken a romantic interest in Peanut Romano with the intention of seeing him and Johnny fight for her, An cuts her ties with Lola in a catty encounter in Old Bullworth Vale that plays a role in An's temporary self-induced isolation from the rest of the clique. * In spite of the rivalry's intensity at its peak, Lola's separation from Johnny eventually brings the two back into neutral acquaintance. : Otto Tyler An meets Otto Tyler during her time as a dropout in Blue Skies Industrial Park after the two are introduced through their mutual friend, Omar Romero. While little more than acquaintances on the surface, it's highly suspected that Otto is romantically interested in An at this time. It's no secret that Otto doesn't approve of An's involvement with Gurney, but he doesn't work up the courage to approach her and for the duration of An's time as a dropout she fails to acknowledge him. Even if she never noticed him - even if she flat-out shot him down - it would never have broken his heart the way her enrollment in Bullworth Academy and subsequent alliance with the greasers did. In retaliation for what he sees as a betrayal of her loyalty to the dropouts, Otto takes to egging and graffitiing the Slab 'O Meat deli that belongs to An's father while she is away. This sparks a rivalry not just with An, but with the entirety of the greaser clique, and he appears to revel in it. : Peanut Romano An meets Peanut Romano in her freshman year after the two are introduced through their mutual friend, Lefty Mancini. In the beginning they're regarded as the resident Dumb and Dumber, often engaging in petty antics under the influence of too much alcohol. That once jovial friendship takes a sharp turn during An's junior year, when rumors begin to spread concerning a potential involvement between Peanut and Lola Lombardi. In her paranoia concerning the clique's stability, An never addresses the issue with Peanut directly and instead blindly casts upon him the title of 'traitor'. The ensuing rivalry comes to a head when An follows Peanut to Lola's house instead of answering a summons from Johnny Vincent and An confronts Peanut violently about his involvement with Lola behind the tenements. * After An and Johnny share a heart-to-heart about their most recent behavior and its implications for the clique, she works hard to make amends with Peanut on account of her unjust behavior. By the time prom rolls around, Peanut is one of her many acquaintances who aims to talk her into considering staying for a senior year. Enemies : Gary Smith An meets Gary Smith in her sophomore year, but the two don't become properly acquainted until Gary makes an effort to establish the trust of the clique's leader, Johnny Vincent. At that time An's opinion of Gary is neutral, but he appears to be wary of her reputation. Things remain that way between them until the dropouts from Blue Skies Industrial Park see to Johnny's lockup at Happy Volts Asylum and Jimmy Hopkins points to Gary as the real mastermind behind the plan. An retaliates with a little bit of vigilante justice at the Bull fountain, sending her warning under the guise of selling valuable information on Jimmy's next move. * It's largely implied that Gary is the driving force behind Omar Romero's decision to jump An in Blue Skies in an act of retaliation for her stunt at the fountain, but the evidence remains inconclusive. Gary's later admission as a patient at Happy Volts serves as punishment enough in An's eyes that she does not pursue her own retaliation. : Omar Romero An meets Omar Romero during her time as a dropout in Blue Skies Industrial Park, where he takes her on as something of a pupil in the ways of life on the street. Omar teaches An how to fight, cultivates her unique ability to transform just about any emotion into a violent outburst, and then aims that violence towards society. During the earliest days of their friendship, Omar takes his role a little bit too far and strikes An with force enough to shatter her teeth. He breaks at least one tooth, resulting in a surgery that her father can't afford, and the pain medication she's prescribed for the pain manifests into a dangerous dependency. In spite of her better judgement, An never gives up on her respect and admiration for Omar because he's one of the toughest people she knows - and young An wants to be just like Omar. At least, she thinks she does. Once she's enrolled at Bullworth Academy and her ties to the dropouts are severed completely, she often wonders what she ever saw in such a guy. While aiding Jimmy in his conquest of the local dropouts, An demonstrates visible fear when returning to the district that raised her. The reason for this fear is because she knows what the dropouts - dropouts like Omar - are capable of from personal experience. If he was willing to hit her hard enough to break her face and never utter an apology as her friend, what might she expect as their enemy? But that budding rivalry is ended before it can begin when An's jumped by Omar in an attack so brutal that it puts her in the hospital. Trivia *An's being behind a grade and prominent kleptomania is similar to that of Keith "Two-Bit" Mathews from The Outsiders. *An's aggression and willfully blind idolization for Johnny Vincent is similar to that of Rusty-James from Rumble Fish. *An is The Criminal in an unlikely friendship circle other students mockingly dub 'The Breakfast Club'. * Category:Fanfictional Students Category:Fanfictional Girls Category:Fanfictional Greasers Category:Original Characters